April May
Biolizard28 56. April May What a coincidence, eh? She's relatively high, but she did set the standard for witnesses, just as Sahwit did for murderers... both break down wise. >_> *jiggle* ---- CantFaketheFunk 51. April May Boobs! Not much else! ---- Cloud and Squall 20th: April May Appearances: 1-2 Favorite Quote: You were probably thinking "I'd like to see her pull THAT off," weren't you. Well you're not the first man who's thought that! And of course... I can, and will!" Ahh April May. I will first state that the girl is HOT. And to top it all off, she has just SO much sexual innuendo. My favorite quote of course, was her "pull that off" quote. Yes, April May we'd like to see you pull that off. Wow. That was just great. Perhaps my favorite line from the first game in fact. But it doesn't end there. The sexual innuendo is almost nonstop. "Revealing? Oooh, you'd like that, wouldn't you.Naughty Mr. Lawyer...". " I like a man with a big... vocabulary.". But of course it's not just the almost non-stop innuendo, and her hot looks that I like about her. Because that wouldn't be enough to get her into the top 20. She's also pretty clueless, and pretty clumsy. She's also a bad liar, and kind of a victim in all of this. Sure, she willingly cooperated with Redd White, but that was kind of her job. She couldn't really say anything about it, because she was afraid of him. He had a lot of power, and a lot of influence. Not to mention that he was her boss. I really believe he could've killed her if she didn't go along with the whole thing. I think she and the bellboy would've made a cute couple. Obviously she committed a crime in wiretapping Fey & Co. Law Offices. But that was under orders of her boss. So I really don't think that she's such a bad person. She was fairly important to case 2. She was the witness that said Maya was the murderer. And I think that was obviously all instructions on the part of Redd White. Because he signed Maya's name in Blood. She was just going along with what he told her to do. She probably saw the whole thing. In the end, I don't think she was really such a bad person. I think she had a severe case of bad judgment. She was one of my favorite witnesses in the game. And though she was lying the whole time, it wasn't really her choice. She's the character I kind of felt bad for, even though I shouldn't have. She did a lot of things wrong. But she was kind of a victim too. Having a dirty mind like I do, she was very easy. To like, I mean. ---- DNEA 80. April May Jumblies. ---- Naye745 71. April May what a *****. ---- Paratroopa1 63. April May Haha what a *****. She was sort of entertaining in her total *****iness I guess. It was decently satisfying nailing her (lololol) in court. Most of her humor comes from Phoenix's reactions to her, though. Not one of the better villains in the game. ---- SSBM_Guy 69. April May http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/april.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/aprilmay.png Case(s): 1-2 lololol 69 Anyways, the perverts' favorite character. Either her or Mia. >________> Anyways...April gets a bit too much hate, too. She creates a bunch of sexual innuendo jokes. Those are awesome. >_____>; Er...anyways, aside from that, April isn't that awesome...though, she wears pink. That is awesome. Also, she has pink hair. Pink hair is always a good thing. After all, awesome characters like Miyuki, Yukari, and Akira (All 3 characters being from Lucky Star...well, no. Not exactly...technically, Akira is from Lucky Channel, but...that's besides the point) are all awesome. And they all have pink hair. ...ANYWAYS, April May works for Bluecorp. Awesome. Bluecorp rules. Bluecorp is probably one of the best organizations ever. Why? Because REDD WHITE OF BLUECORP created Bluecorp. And considering how awesome REDD WHITE OF BLUECORP is, Bluecorp must surely be awesome, too. ...Well, I got really...off-topic here. ---- transience 62. April May - this woman seriously has no endearing qualities besides her massive breasts - and even those end up sucking when she turns into a demon - usually I like when making a witness twitch but I can't even enjoy that when it comes to someone as awful as April May ---- WiggumFan267 65. April May Sorry Palmer. I actually don't dislike her that much, she can be pretty funny at times, and the cleavage actually makes for some pretty funny stuff with the Bellboy (and yeah her Psycho look is pretty damn scary), but still she's still not too stellar of a witness, and she really did a poor job hiding what she did. The thing is sticking right out >_> ---- Leonhart4 72. April May The Good: She was actually a pretty good witness to cross-examine, but usually only for the great awkwardness that it provided for Phoenix. She made for some pretty humorous moments. The Best: I know I may be the only one who really loves this part, but still, the sheer randomness and unexpectedness of it was hilarious to me. It was when April is testifying and out of nowhere, Phoenix shouts, "Wait a minute...That testimony stinks!" I dunno why, but that line still gives me the chuckles to this day. The Bad: She's fine until she starts getting angry, and suddenly a potentially cute and charming witness turns into something awful and hideous. This is the main reason she's so low, the heel turn. Also, why in the world does she hold her arms up like a rabbit? The Worst: And this is the reason that she's plummeted so far and should no longer be considered attractive by ANYONE: http://www.court-records.net/animation/april-break.gif Category:Fictional characters